Finally Defying Gravity
by Sorcha's Eredita
Summary: Wicked story... What if Glinda agreed to go with Elphaba during Defying Gravity? What would have happened? My first wicked fanfic, so plz be kind and read and review! No slash of Glinda and Elphaba... ElphabaFiyero, GlindaBoq
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wicked story so please be nice; read and review! Oh and I don't own anything from Wicked..bah..lol**

Elphaba looked at her blond friend with a look of wonder and sheer happiness, smiled and said "Glinda—come with me. Think of what we could do..._together_."

_Unlimited,_

_Together were unlimited, together will be the greatest team there's ever been._

_Glinda—Dreams the way we planned them._

With a slight smile, Glinda replied "If we work in tandem…"

_There's no fight we can not win,_

_Just you and I defying gravity._

_With you and I defying gravity._

_They'll never bring us down…_

"Well? Are you coming?" Elphaba looked at her best friend with a look of hope, and was it plead?

Glinda looked at the green girl in front of her and sighed. "_How can I? I can't just pick up and leave, I can't leave Fiyero like that. I can't leave everything I ever worked for. But I also can't abandon Elphie like that; she's my best friend…" _Glinda thought desperately. "Elphie…"Glinda's voice cracked. "_Get a hold of yourself Glinda_."

After clearing her throat the young woman started again, "Oh Elphie, I… I… uhhhh…oh of course I'll come with you" stammered Glinda with a smirk on her beautiful face. "Are you serious? You really want to come with me?" Elphaba asked dumbfounded that Glinda actually replied yes.

"Oh course I want to come with you, you're my best friend, and like you said were going to be the greatest team there's ever been. Just like we planned" Glinda replied, "Tomorrow, you and I will leave Shiz and start our new life in the Emerald City."

Elphaba held out her hand "We'll defy gravity..."

"Together" finished Glinda taking Elphaba's outstretched hand.

The two young women stood smiling at each other holding each others hand and thinking the same thing.

"_For once in my life I'm doing the right thing…I think"_

"Well I think that we should go back now, I need to pack my belongings, and say goodbye to Fiyero. And you need to also pack and say goodbye to Nessa and Boq." Glinda finally said.

"You're really going to miss him aren't you Glinnie"

"What? What are you talking about? Who am I going to miss?" Glinda asked but already knowing the answer to her question.

"Don't try and act stupid with me Glinda, we both know I'm talking about Fiyero" Elphaba replied angrily. Glinda stopped. "Well of course I'm going to miss Fiyero dearly, I love the damn guy. It's going to be hard, but I'll get through it."

Elphabasqueezed Glinda's hand again. "I know you will Glinnie, you're a strong girl, and I'll be here to help you get through it."

Together the two best friends headed for the train that would go back to Shiz for the last time. Not knowing the surprise's tomorrow held in store for them, Glinda and Elphaba walked and laughed there way to the train.

**Well guys this is it…I would really appreciate it if you reviewed it. Hopefully you guys will like it and review it. I don't know if this is going to be one of those stupid one shots, or if I'm going to add more chapters to it. It all depends on you guys, so just tell me what you want and I'll try to fulfill your needs. Thanks guys…**

**Sara aka Sorcha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here it is, the second chapter! First off I just want to say that I am sooooooooooooo terribly sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. Second, thank you all who reviewed this story, you guys aboustly rock!**

**Starsinthesky(LJ):This chapter is for you! Thanks for that review, you helped me out by telling me my mistake, so thanks again. **

**Hope that you guys like this chapter, sorry it's so short, promise the next will be longer! **

Chapter 2

The train ride back to Shiz University was unusually quiet and uneventful. Glinda and Elphaba occupied a compartment with a sleeping Bear. Elphaba was sleeping with her mouth open with some drool escaping her mouth and onto her dress. "_Very attractive Elphie, **very** ladylike" _Glinda thought, than started to laugh silently to herself, than she started thinking. _"You've got more important things to think about Upland than thinking about Elphaba's sleeping habits._ _One of them being how you're going to tell the man that you love that you're leaving him and never returning." _Glinda thought bitterly

The blond beauty sighed and started looking out at the moving landscape, still thinking about Fiyero. "_Its not going to be easy or pretty, I know that for sure." _Feeling her eyelids start to shut, Glinda allowed sleep to overcome her.

"_Biq, where are you taking me? I don't have time for this; I have to go find Fiyero we are going to plan the wedding today." Glinda whined as Boq pulled her outside. _

"_Glinda, for the last time my name is **Boq** not **Biq**, and I have to show you something that might just changed your mind about your wedding and how you feel about Fiyero." Boq spat out Fiyero's like it was poison. _

"_Boq, what ARE you rambling about? I love Fiyero dearly, have you forgotten, he's going to be my future husband? And why would I change my mind about marrying him?" Glinda asked. _

_Boq dragged Glinda along a narrow passage way that was filled with candles and rats. "Biqqqqqqqqq…I'm tiredddddddddddd! Glinda whined. "Would you be quiet already, were almost there." Boq snapped. _

"Glinnie, Glinnie wake up. Glinda! GLINDA DAMMIT WAKE UP!"

"Wa, wa, wa… I'm up I'm up. What's going on?" Glinda asked groggily while rubbing her blue eyes.

"We're almost back at Shiz, also we have other problems" Elphaba said while looking around. Looking at the blonds confused expression, she added "I'm not allowed in public remember? I'm an outlaw."

"Shit your right, well what are we going to do?"

Elphaba only shrugged. "Well your no help, I guess I'll have to think of something quick."

After a couple of minutes, Glinda still wasn't able to think of anything to help Elphaba. With the train starting to slow down and the Bear almost out of sleep Glinda started raking her brains for anything. Finally, the blond managed to think of something.

"Elphie, do you have a cloak? Or a very long jacket of some sort?" Glinda asked hurriedly. "Yeah, I have my cloak why, what are you going to do?" Elphaba asked unsure.

"Just give me the damn cloak already and you'll find out what I'm going to do" Glinda snapped while grabbing the cloak Elphaba pulled out of her small bag. "Do you have any gloves too by any chance?" Elphaba nodded and pulled out a pair of leather gloves.

"I always carry gloves in case it rains"

"Okay, I want you to put on the gloves and the cloak, I know its most likely going to be warm, but if this works you wont be killed" Glinda said " Okay I alsowant you to keep the hood of the cloak up, I also want you to stay here while I go into Shiz. Keep your self occupied but DO NOT I repeat DO NOT get into ANY trouble, understand?"

Elphaba could only nod.

And with that the two young women got off the train.

"There's an alley right by Shiz, I'll stay there while you go in and get your belongings. What are you going to tell Fiyero and everyone?"

Glinda sighed, "I don't quite know yet."

"Okay, well good luck and please hurry"

"I will"

Glinda sighed than walked up the path that led to the famous Shiz University.


	3. Author's Note

Hey you guys…: steps out from behind curtain carefully and watches the evil faces: Look I know I haven't written in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long, I just wanted to say that I am SOOOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO….etc… sorry! I've been so busy with school, and acting on the weekends and stuff…

Okay so I FINALLY saw Wicked on the 1 of October and it was amazing! Freaking awesome:-) After seeing the play and reading my fic over I realized that I am SOOOOOOOO totally off in it..

So this is another reason why im writing, before I go on I want to know what you guys want me to do.. do you want me to A) continue with it as it is now or B) write it over so its like the play? This is all up to you guys, doesn't matter at all too me… so write to me telling me what you want.. This is the only way that I can continue writing…

You guys have been awesome with me and I apologize again for the horrible wait, and can't wait to hear from you all soon

Thanks guys love you all!

Sara/Sorcha


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey you guys... Well from reading your reviews most, if all of you told me that you wanted to see where I was going with this so to continue. Well obviously I am. You guys have been awesome so without further waiting, here is chapter 3 of Finally Defying Gravity… Thanks hope you enjoy….**

Chapter 3

Glinda slowly walked up the stony path that lead to Shiz University. With head held high, she confidently strolled up the path smiling to the other students that passed by. Even though she looked calm, inside her stomach was in knots and her heart was pounding. The blond finally stopped infront of two huge iron gates with two gold letters in the middle; "S" "U".

Telling herself that it was now or never (even though she preferred never) she pushed open the gate with the golden "S" on it.

Glinda passed by two young students who were laughing and joking around with there arms linked. Glinda had a mild flashback of her and Elphaba doing the same exact thing on the way to one of there classes. Not noticing what she was doing, Glinda walked into something, well more like someone actually.

"Glinda, your back!" Nessa exclaimed happily.

Glinda gave Nessa a hug and a quick sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"Wa-what are you doing back so soon? Is everything all right? Elphaba oh no, nothing happened to her right?" Nessa asked, panic stricken all over her beautiful young face.

"No, no Nessa, Elphie is fine, really she is, I-I just came back to get some things and than I must be off to see the Wizard and Elphaba again." Glinda hoped that Nessa couldn't tell that she was lying, luckily she didn't.

"Oh okay" Nessa replied happily. "Well it was great to see you, tell Elphaba hello for me, I'll see you guys when you get back" With that Nessa gave Glinda a hug and rolled away in her wheelchair.

Glinda felt so ashamed and guilty, "Yeah, someday hopefully", and with that started her way again to where the dormitories were.

Glinda hurriedly made her way to they room that her and Elphaba shared together. She sighed somewhat happily that no one else that she knew recognized her. Sighing once more, Glinda moved over to her trunk, opened it, and than moved to her closet where she started throwing cloths in. She was done with all hers and started to move to Elphaba's when a voice she knew threw her out of her trance.

"Oh my Ozness, Glinda your home so early" Glinda's favorite munchkin ran towards her and spun her in the air.

"Boq" Glinda laughed "you can put me down now."

Boq put Glinda down, but still stared at her.

"What, what is it?" Boq shook his head with a soft smile on his face.

"It's just that I missed you while you were gone" Boq replied while rubbing his left forearm nervously and looking down to the ground.

"I missed you too" Glinda replied, bending down and kissing him on the cheek.

Boq and Glinda blushed a blazing shade of crimson.

"Well, umm.. maybe I should go get Fiyero, he's going to freak when he sees you."

"Boq, no! I- I." Glinda started, but it was to late, Boq already left to get her fiancé.

All that was then heard was someone scream, and yell "Boq, what the hell are you doing? I was taking a shower…." She knew that voice all too well….Fiyero

"Oh shut up Fiyero, Glinda's back in town, she's in her room."

Glinda poked her head into the hallway, to see a tall tan man running down the hall….only in a towel.

Fiyero then ran into the room and managed to pick up Glinda and spin her around and around the room without dropping his towel. Glinda was than about to say something when Fiyero kissed her.

"Glinnie, oh my Ozness, what are you doing back so soon? Oh who cares, your back and that's all that matters now isn't it?" Fiyero cried happily.

"Fiyero, Fiyero, no, no shhh shhh please, please stop" Glinda cried frantically trying to shut Fiyero up.

"What's the matter Glinda? Your acting like you don't want me to celebrate your coming home, and im not liking it one bit."

"That's because I don't want you to celebrate Fiyero. I'm not staying im only here to get Elphaba and my belongings and than I'm leaving and never coming back again." Glinda said while finishing throwing Elphaba's belongs in her trunk.

Fiyero looked like someone just slapped him in the face and told him that he was a fop.

"I-I thought that you loved me Glinda" Fiyero muttered while looking at her heartbrokenly.

This only made tears fall down her beautiful face. "I do love you Fiyero; I love you so much that I can't marry you or be with you anymore."

"I'm so sorry Fiyero I really am, please understand."

"Will we ever see each other again Glinda?" Fiyero asked desperately trying to get Glinda to stay.

"One day maybe" Glinda replied.

And with that Glinda put her trunk on top of Elphaba's, kissed Boq on the cheek, kissed Fiyero on the lips, grabbed the handle of the trunks and turned her back on two of the people she loved most, and walked out of Shiz University forever.

**Hello again guys… Yes yes I know, another Authors Note… I just wanted to know if you guys liked it.. I personally hated it, thought it was pretty crappy, oh well….Hope it was long enough for you guys… Thanks once again and I shall "see" you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Elphaba paced back and forth on the hard gravel beneath her, nervously she bit at one of her long fingers and thought impatiently.

'Where the hell is Glinda? Surely something's not wrong, I mean come on its Glinda were talking about here.'

Just as she finished thinking this, Glinda came charging down the stony path that led from Shiz. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with unwanted, unshed tears that she tried to wipe away while pulling the trunks along with her.

"Glinda, wa- what's the matter? What happened back there?" Elphaba asked while pulling the now close to hysterical girl into a deserted alleyway.

"No- nothing Elphaba" Glinda stammered.

"Nothing my ass, Glinda your hysterically crying. You left perfectly composed and you come back like this. How can I not think nothing wrong." Elphaba asked.

Glinda just sat on a trunk and stared at her manicured nails while the tears poured out of her.

"Glinda," Elphaba started more softly " what happened back there? I've never seen you so distraught before. Remember what you told me long ago?"

Glinda only sniffled while hiccupping.

"You told me that friends never keeps secrets from friends, nor do sisters," Elphaba huffed at Glinda's lack or remembrance.

"Oh yeah," Glinda mumbled "now I remember."

"So with that said, what actually happened Glinnie?"

Glinda proceeded to tell Elphaba her heartbreaking account of running into the three people she didn't want to run into most. Then she went on telling her how Fiyero came in, in only a towel and how she told him she loved him and that she was leaving Shiz forever.

"Well Glinda the past is in the past, unfortunately were not able to anything about our past. All we can do is go on with our lives."

"Even though it hurts Elphaba?" Glinda asked sorrowfully

Elphaba nodded, "Yes, even though it hurts."

Elphaba sat down next to her best friend while softly holding her hand, in a comforting way. Knowing how hard it was for Glinda to say goodbye to her love she remained silent. Both of them sitting in a companionable silence, just enjoying each others company.

After just sitting there for a few minutes longer, Glinda finally stood up.

"Come we must go before anyone recognizes us, where are we going to go Elphaba? Certainly we can't go to the Emerald City, we know what happened there."

Elphaba stood, "I- I don't really know where we are going to go Glinda. I didn't even think that we'd be able to pull of coming here."

Glinda stood there gaping at Elphaba with a look of death on her face.

Glinda was about to speak, but Elphaba cut her off knowing that rage was going to come out of her friends mouth.

"Well we certainly can't stand her forever now can we? Come, we'll take a train somewhere…"

"Elphaba what's wrong, why do you have that look on your face? What are you thinking?"

"Glinda, how would you like to go to Munchkinland?" Elphaba asked slowly.

"Mu-mu-mu-Munchkinland" Glinda stammered "are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not what's the problem?"

"It's Munchkins.. Munchkins live there."

"Yes, that's why its called "Munchkinland" Glinda" Elphaba laughed.

"Come on Glinda lets go to the train station."

**Authors Note: Hey there.. Im so sorry that I didn't get to update for so long. Counseling, and school and friend crap has been going on. I really really like this chapter because it shows like the closeness with Elphaba and Glinda. Does that even make sense to you guys? lmao oh well hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW! I love reviews, so far you all have been absolutely amazing to me, plz continue that! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hola everyone! Please forgive me for not updating so soon. I had mid-terms, im sure you all know what that's like, so I was studying for those. I was looking over the story and I have like 30 something reviews! You guys have all been absolutely amazing with me so Im thanking you for all your support so far! Thanks again, and now… The long awaited Chapter 5….. **

**Chapter 5 **

After dragging a kicking and screaming Glinda to the train station, the two friends finally made it onto the train just as it was about to leave.

The two women crept silently past the compartments with the sleeping passengers thatoccupied it. Finally they found a compartment that luckily had no one inside of it. As they sat down Elphaba could hear Glinda still complaining about not wanting to go to Munchkinland.

"Glinda, what is it about Munchkinland that gets you so upset? Its not that bad I promise you." Elphaba laughed.

"Its just the people that live there, they just scare me."

At this statement Elphaba started to laugh hysterically. "Elphaba shut up its not funny, stop laughing at me!."

"Im sorry Glinda, its just do you realize what you said."

Glinda just shook her head still not understanding.

" Sometimes Glinda I really worry about you, you know that? They people scare you? Im part Munchkin Glinda and do I scare you hmm?" Elphaba started to snort.

If looks could kill, than Elphaba surely would have been dead in a split second.

Seeing an argument starting to brew, Elphaba quickly looked out the window while trying to hide her laughter. After an hour later, Glinda was sound asleep and Elphaba was looking at the trees quickly passing by.

"_Im going home again, I-I cant believe it. Back to the place where I was born and raised. I swore to myself that I never would go back and here I am going to it. What are we going to do? I made Glinda and myself fugitives. Good one Elphaba lets see yourself get out of this one alive." _Elphaba though bitterly.

Glinda started to stir as the train slowed down infront of a small dingy looking train station.

_"Well, this is it, no turning back now" _The two women thought, each one for a different reasons though.

As Glinda and Elphaba got off the train, they were surrounded by a small run-down train station and an open field with many different colored flowers. Minus the train station, it looked like something out of a small fairy tale.

"Wow, this place is..." Glinda said astounded while spinning in small circles glancing at the different looking flowers in awe.

"Id hate to say it Glinnie, but you leave me no choice…… I told you so!"

Glinda though still hadn't paid any notice to a word that Elphaba said. Elphaba rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled out a small worn out map, that had some of the corners fringed and starting to fall off.

Elphaba started to mutter in wonder while biting her lower lip. "Now, hopefully this map is the same as it was when I was living here. If so, then we must go…. north I believe".

"Come on Glinda lets go its going to get dark soon and I want to get home before the sun sets."

AN HOUR LATER 

"Elphie, im tired of walking can't we just stop at some random place, knock on their door and be like "Excuse me, you don't know us, can we camp out at your place for the night? We won't be that big of a bother." Its perfect I mean we could just..."

Glinda got cut off by walking in Elphaba's back when she stopped suddenly.

"Ouchie Elphaba what was that? My nose really hurts! You just don't stop walking without giving someone like a minutes notice. It's really…."

"Were here Glinda, were finally home."

Infront of the two young woman was a small looking cottage. The front of the house was covered in old looking bricks that seemed to be very worn out by theweather.It had small different color flowers planted infront of the house.

"This, this is your house Elphaba? Its, well its adorable! Oh I love it." Glinda exclaimed.

"Well it certinatly has changed a bit on the outside, but yes, this is my house."

"Well come'on then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going now."

"Glinda wait I just think we should..."

Elphaba was cut off by Glinda letting out a angry sigh and marching up straight up to the door and knocking on it heavily.

"Glinda, what, what ARE you doing? Are you freaking crazy?" Elphaba ran up to where Glinda was still knocking at the door.

Elphaba was going to yell at Glinda to stop knocking on the door when suddendly the door flew open. Out stepped out someone way different from then what she remembered when she was a small chid.

**You all, this is the first time that I need your help with something! Hopefully you would like to help me, if not than thats wuite alright. I know whats going to happen when they get into the house, but I dont know where they should go AFTER they leave it. So thats what I need your help wiht. If someone does help then that chapter will be dedicated to them...! Love you all... hope you liked!**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

By now I'm sure that you all hate me dearly for not updating but I am honestally and truly sorry for that. I wrote the whole chapter but my laptop got a frigging virus on it and like broke it. So with that I lost ALL my data on it including the original copy of Finally Defying Gravity on it. I have been rewriting the next chapter but its taking me awhile. I have finals coming up and regents. Everyone knows how hard finals are but regents are even worse, and of course it's my two worst subjects; math and living environment.

I have been studying for them so hard and long that I really haven't had time to update obviously. So please stick with me just a bit longer and I promise you all that it WILL be up as soon as possible, I apologize again deeply.

For all that have been staying with me I thank you all also…

Thanks for all the support and great reviews, love you all very very much!

Until next time….

Sorcha


	8. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Well I wanted to start this chapter extra early because I feel bad if I make you guys wait way to much… But I have been ubberly busy with school and crap. After it ended I started writing again but got very sick.:sad face:im still sick I have Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome and im also insulin resistant which means I produce to much insulin. So I am deeply sorry for taking forever. Like I promised, whoever helped me the most with this idea for the chapter would be dedicated to them well we have our winner… Just because I picked one person means nothing, you guys mean a lot to me so I really hope that I don't make you feel bad… Anyways…..**

**This chapter is dedicated to….**

**Audrey aka siriussirius… Thank you so much for that suggestion it rocks he he…**

**Chapter 6**

The door opened to reveal a small, old, stumpy looking woman. The smile that Elphaba had on her face quickly disappeared as fast as it came.

"Hello dearies, what can I help you two with?" She was soft spoken and her tone seemed to greet the girls.

"Who," Elphaba coughed hoping he voice would sound stronger and not so weak and pathetic. She started again " Who are you and what are you doing in MY house?"

"Oh my, umm why don't you two lovely ladies come in for a cup of tea hmm?"

"I-I don't think.."

"Oh Elphie, stop being so rude, the woman invited us in for tea," She turned to face the mysterious woman, "We would LOVE to come in for a cup of tea, thank you."

With that said, Glinda walked into the small looking cottage, Elphaba and the woman followed slowly.

Elphie's breath caught in her throat as she cautiously walked around the house. _Nothing major has really changed. It kinda looks the same from when I was growing up here._

"Oh please, won't you sit down and make yourself comfortable?" The woman said while bustling around grabbing cups, saucers, and other various items.

"Why thank you Miss…." Glinda started.

"Oh just call me Rosalie, and what are your two names?" asked the mysterious woman.

"Oh I'm Glinda, and this is my friend Elphaba."

Rosalie stopped what she was doing when she heard Elphaba's name and turned around with a slight frown on her face.

"Elphaba is it?"

This time Elphaba stopped examining the cottage and looked at the old woman.

"Yes my name is Elphaba, have we met somewhere before ma'am you look oddly familiar." questioned the green witch.

"Tell me dear, how is Nessa doing in Shiz with you? Still in that wheelchair of hers?"

But before Elphaba could answer Rosalie continued, "If your father was still alive he would have been so proud of you Elphaba, taking care of Nessa like that."

"Wait hold on, you know my father? Who are you?"

"My dear, after you left for Shiz University, your father needed help with taking care of your sister Nessa. So I volunteered to come and take care of her while he worked. I worked for him for about two years until Nessa made it into Shiz. After she left he didn't need me anymore, so I left. About a year ago I got word that your father was ill, doctors said it was some type of disease but I personally think that it was from a bad case of heartache.

When I got here, your father lay ill on his death bed, and he asked me that when he died if I would watch over his house for him. I agreed and ever since then, I have been watching over this house. And today my dreams have come true, I have finally have met the one person that I would love to met before I pass. We all know that I'm not going to be here for much longer. So I thank you for fulfilling an old woman's dream."

Elphaba and Glinda just sat in the wicker chairs in shock of Rosalie's tale.

"Wow, I had absolutely no clue of any of this, If I had, believe you me I would already have come and taken the house." Elphaba said.

"Well dear; I want you to know that if you ever need anything, anything at all, I am here for you. I unfortunately have no children of my own, so please don't be bashful in asking."

"Well Rosalie I hope it's not too soon but could I perhaps take you up on that offer? You see Glinda and I need to talk to the great Wizard of Oz about some important matter and I was wondering if you could watch the house until we get back."

"Oh of course I'll watch the house for you, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to leave so quickly since this practically is my home in a way."

Elphaba smiled, "It is and always will be your home also, you are always welcome here."

Rosalie rubbed her hand together and got up.

"You two have been traveling for quite awhile now both of you will go upstairs get washed and sleep; it makes perfect sense to start traveling again with a fresh mind and not tripping over your feet. Now up and go." Rosalie practically shooed them up the wooden stairs.

Finally Glinda spoke "Thank you very much ma'am, we appreciate it very much. Now come on Elphie sleepy time."

As Glinda said as this she was pulling Elphaba up to her feet and pushing her up the stairs.

"You're welcome, wash towels are in the bathroom in the bedrooms."

There were two bedrooms this way both women could have their own privacy. Glinda went into the bedroom on the left, Elphaba on the right.

As Elphaba walked in the bedroom she stopped almost immediately, it was the bedroom that she grew up in when she was younger.

She turned around, and closed and locked the door. Turning back around, she headed towards the bathroom. It was almost as she remembered it to be only simple things were changed.

After she got washed and cleaned, she took off her thick boots placed them next to the bed and gingerly climbed into the soft bed.

"I'm finally home" With that, Elphaba feel into a deep sleep.


End file.
